mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Halloween Mafia II
| image = File:Hm2.png | imagewidth = 250px | caption = WHERE THE SCARIEST LOOKING THING ON THE BLOCK...IS YOU | host = GMaster479 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 30.10.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = 1) Fox 2) Phaze 3) Framm18 4) Izzy 5) Filly678 6) Vipe195 7) Molly Mae 8) sparrowhawk 9) Golfjunkie 10) onetruth 11) JarZe 12) Glycereine (yuiop) | first = Molly Mae | last = Glycereine | mvp = Glycereine | awards = -}} Halloween Mafia II was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on an original idea: costumes were designed after real MafiaManiac players (name and abilities). Most abilities were designed by the members themselves in the design phase (publicly). It began on''' October 30th, 2010''' and ended in a Goodie win in D5 (November 9th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie lynch rules: First event of a tie = No lynch. Every tie after that = Both lynched *Spies and unsuccessful actions are not shown in the night-post. *Day vote manipulation is hinted at. *Baddie Kill is group kill so unblockable and unredirectable. Though a save would obviously work. *Endgame scenario: if an Indy (who cannot kill) remains among the last 2 people alive it is a joint win. Role Description BADDIES: WINCON: Be in majority. Have BTSC and Night Kill GOODIES: WINCON: Eliminate all Baddies and Indies. - Will learn which costumes are part of their faction INDY FACTION 1: WINCON: Be in Majority. If the main Indy dies then the recruited indies can win together or with their separate factions INDY FACTION 2: WINCON: Be last faction standing. Potential Roles (more than actually used) *'harvey45:' Hacker by day, dancer and party-goer by night. Can hack his vote up to x2 during the day, or dance around all actions on him at night. Can only do one per day/night cycle. *'Framm18:' Tends to get killed/trapped/blocked N1, so he locks himself in a room and cannot be killed N1 or Lynched D1. He doesn't have an action N1 and doesn't have a vote D1 either. After that he can spy every night. *'Molly Mae:' An untrained investigator. N1 has 2 RID guesses to learn roles. For every two incorrect guesses, she gets one additional RID the following night. For every correct guess, she gets one fewer. *'EDM:' Ability to spy and learn faction, can't be killed at night *'Fox:' The baddie queen. When spied, will appear as a predetermined goodie role, can change Baddie Kill decided upon via PM. *'Filly:' Almost never gets the same role twice. Has horrible luck with RID roles. Spends too much time playing Advance Wars. Host rolls a die to choose action. On one instance, can perform same action twice in a night, but the baddies have a 50% chance of finding out his identity. 1: Kill, 2: Save, 3: Spy, 4: Redirect action, 5: Redirect vote, 6: Block *'xDily:' a spy role who is horrible at putting 2 and 2 together. is always the last to figure things out. Chooses a target to spy during the night. is PMd with their role (and faction if the roles arent assigned to a specific faction publicly) once the DAY POST is posted. (: *'RainThinker:' The easily mistrusted healer. Can save one person per night, but cannot target the same person twice in a row. When spied, appears as a random baddie *'sparrowhawk:' Extremely talented at logical deduction, can select a subset of up to 4 players on the roster. Is informed of the number of closed actions (i.e. actions by players in the subset on players in the subset) in the subset. Also told the generic description of such actions (block, spy, redirect, save, etc.). *'Phaze:' The confused plastic surgeon. Saves the person who he elected to lynch at the end of the day (unless they are dead in which case he defends himself). Can once per game permanently swap costumes (abilities only not faction) of any two players (living or dead) to cause confusion *'Glycereine:' Useless Baddie. Is unkillable at night and can add a line to the night post. If targeted by MM, both die *'StarTiger:' Acts like ghost. If spied on at any time, faction is random. On odd nights, can control the action of one costume per night. On even nights, can send a player a PM through the host. *'Vipe'-Ninja Master: Master of the way of the snake. on even nights, using a secret ninja technique, he can paralyze his target with fear, blocking their action. On odd nights, he can slither around in the grass to spy on an unsuspecting target. *'NickFleming:' Converter Role. Chooses a target to convert and plays a game with Rock Paper scissors. If he loses, his role is revealed to them, if he wins, they are converted to his faction, if they tie, nothing *'Izzy:' Jedi Master. Can use the force to redirect once per night. If he targets Hirk before Hirk targets her, gains power to manipulate her or Hirk's vote by 3 *'Hirkala:' Sith'ari. Can use the force to redirect once per night. If he targets Izzy before Izzy targets him, gains power to manipulate his or Izzy's vote by 3 *'Golfjunkie:' Schizoid Kleptomaniac Cat Burglar - steals the role of 1 of 3 targets PM'ed to the host each night and changes it to a random role selected by the host, but the action of the role that was changed never shows up in the night post, although the target selected by the host is PM'd back to the SKCB. If the target has no night action, their vote counts for x2 the next day. The target is not aware that their role was switched/vote counts for x2. *'Not24:' Jekil and Hyde: Can't bring himself to lynch anyone during the day (vote counts as 0) but at night is a rampaging serial killer Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *'Fox' - RainThinker *'Framm' - Phaze/Hirk *'Filly' - Vipe *'Vipe195' - 24 *'GolfJunkie' - Izzy *'onetruth' – Molly Mae *'JarZe' - Filly *'Glycereine' – SH MVP: Glycereine Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Fox - RainThinker - Lynched D5 #Phaze - Framm - Recruited in N1 to the Indy - Lynched D5 #Framm - Phaze/Hirk - Killed N5 by the Baddies #Izzy - Hirk/Phaze - Lynched D3 #Filly - Vipe - Lynched D4 #Vipe195 - 24 - Lynched D2 #Molly - ST - Killed N1 by the Baddies #sparrowhawk - Fox - Killed N3 by the Filly costume #GJ - Izzy - Killed N3 by the Baddies #onetruth – Molly Mae - Killed N2 by the Baddies #JarZe - Filly - Killed N4 by the Baddies #Glycereine – SH - MVP Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5